Of Wolves and Arrows
by Aintaru
Summary: Three hidden villages have been brutally slaughtered across the world with no evidence left behind. When Agent Barton is called in to take the job, he quickly recognizes the signs. The fate of a people he denied existed, and once spared in the past, is in peril once more. And there was only one being he knew would grant him the knowledge to help. Graphic violence/Swearing/Nudity
1. Chapter 1

**Book 1: CH. 1**

Cold death followed the women and children as they ran. Some of the children tripped while being held onto, only to be lifted and dragged further into the forest. The smell and taste of smoke and metal wafted into the air like a poisonous snake ensnaring a mouse.

Fear ate at their limbs and stamina. "GO!" An elder woman yelled as a growl was torn from her throat. "Go, now! Don't look back!"

Scared for their lives, the other women and children bid as they were told as a vicious snarl resonated behind her.

With inhuman speed, the woman was held by her neck as a loud, gruesome and hollow snap filled the area. Cries and whimpers escaped the women and children that were near enough to befall the casualty as they tried regaining what little semblance they had. They tried running again before death consumed them as well.

Pitiful, heart wrenching cries of innocent men, women and children assaulted the cold night air.

No one was coming to help them. Nobody knew. They would all die with their secret.

* * *

"So you mean to tell _me,_ that this _outside_ source of yours can help us? "

"Yes, sir."

"With all due respect, Agent Barton, but I find this highly doubtful. Regardless, these are desperate times. Prepare your team to head out."

"Thank you, sir!" Agent Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, saluted his superior before turning and leaving the conference room. The gliding of the automatic doors closing behind him followed as he stepped out onto the foyer, where the rest of his partner awaited him.

Agent Barton barely made it into the foyer before the question was out. "So, what's the plan, Legolas?"

The agent sent the new voice he was not expecting a look before answering. "We head out. Tash, get the jet ready," he spoke to his redheaded partner Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow, before looking back at the other man in the room.

"I take it we're off then," the same voice from earlier muttered as he tapped the reactor on his chest. Tony Stark was a man of many words, but not enough patience when it came to the dealings of S.H.I.E.L.D.. "And how come I don't know about this 'outside' contact of yours," Tony questioned, using air quotes to emphasize his point.

Barton shrugged. Even thought he knew it was a capital offense to keep information to himself, he knew this was one piece of information S.H.I.E.L.D could never get their hands on. Confidently, he strode off in the direction Natasha left. There was no point in telling Tony he wasn't invited. The man would just fly himself there anyway.

Clint had a lot to think about as he headed over to the jet Natasha was preparing for them. They were to leave within an hour's time. Sighing as he took a seat and waited for their departure, he took out a stack of envelopes and began to read through the files inside again.

_It's a fucking bloodbath._ His thoughts were dismal as he looked and flipped through the pictures. Women and children. Dead and scattered all over the scene. Their left arms were sliced, starting near their elbows to their wrists. All of them. Their heads snapped in a vile and contorted way that was not normal for the body. And the men were nowhere near. The men had died outside, defending the women and children. But their death was instant. A fatal blow to the head or chest.

It aggravated the hawk that this was the 3rd village that was slaughtered in the _exact_ same manner. And it was apparent that whoever was behind it was looking for something. This wasn't just some form of revenge. The villages were too far apart, some were cross continent, and had nothing in common with each other according to statistics... But Clint new better. He'd seen women and children like this before. Alive.

He had no option but to find the only help he could think of when it came to this strange anomaly. And it was even stranger that he easily believed. But in what he believed, he'd just have to see it with his own eyes again.

"Sick bastards," came Tony's comment as he sat next to Barton, bringing him back to the present. Barton remained quiet as he glanced over at Tony. "I hacked into the system again," he shrugged.

"And you wonder why S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't trust you," came Natasha's voice from the cockpit as she walked towards the men.

"Well, the feeling's mutual, hon." Natasha shook her head at the older man's antics.

"Ready to fly," she directed the question to Barton as he finally set down the papers. With a silent nod, they both walked off to the cockpit while Tony sat back and enjoyed himself.

* * *

The group landed about thirty seven miles away from the rustic town they were headed into. It was, roughly, a forty to forty five minute drive if one was going at least 60 miles per hour on the highway. But this was not so, this was forest and mountains. Snow covered slopes as far as the eye could see decorated the many trees and hills. The team had better take it easy. What weirder way to die than by some driving accident? They'd be the laughing stock of the world for a while.

Gearing up with the bare minimal; a boot strapped knife, knuckle gloves and a switchblade or two, Clint moved towards the rented car that awaited them. He knew he could hold his own, if shit decided to hit the fan, but that didn't mean he liked being without his bow and arrow.

When he looked up, Natasha was already seated in the driver's seat behind a pair of shades as Tony complained about not being able to just call a limo. Clint looked over at the Thunderer then, who had arrived by surprise on the invisible jet. For once, the agent didn't complain about what followed the loud boom and lightning as they all situated themselves in the car.

The drive was about two and a half hours when they finally made it to the village, and it was filled with Tony's persistent singing and witty remarks. The place was a cozy little town in the middle of nowhere. Houses were covered with freshly fallen snow and lights warmed through the windows. Clint gave Natasha directions from the back seat as he glanced around the place. If there were any fire escapes, he noted them. Two stories houses? He memorized. Larger buildings? Mapped.

He'd only ever been to this place once before, and if he was being honest with himself, he was proud with the fact he remembered how to get to here. It was off the maps after all.

The car came to a smooth stop in front of an old and welcoming bar. Tony looked over at the hawk before smirking. This was definitely _his_ type of place. Out of reach and out of mind. A good getaway from the knowing eyes of the city.

As they all stepped out of the car, Clint turned to face his colleagues and friends. "Let me do the talking." He stated, more for Tony than for Thor and Natasha; but, he made sure to make eye contact with all of them for good measure.

Thor, who had changed into the midgardian clothing that was kept on the jet for him, nodded. Something was definitely strange about this village. It wasn't eerie or foreboding... It just felt old. But in a harmonious type of way. His senses felt dull, but refreshingly calm given the circumstances as to why the team was there. He looked at his companions and wondered if they were having the same effects. Maybe it was just him.

Pressing forward into the bar, a jingle sounded overhead as they opened the door and announced their arrival. Clint quickly assessed his surroundings again. He kept his facade in check as he looked around the bar. The place was definitely homey. Light brown colored lights were fixed onto the cileing and rained down like Christmas lights. Pelts and leather pieces of fur either hung from walls or decorated some of the tables. Antique candelabras graced the walls with softer, warmer glows.

Buck heads and antlers decorated certain areas near the pool tables where four to six people played at different stations. Talons or animal skulls decorated some of the table tops where couples or friends came together for a good time. There was at least twenty people in the bar, minding their own while a mixture akin to Celtic tavern music filled the air. It was, easily, the dream bar for any hunter!

The back wall was lined with bottles upon bottles of different liquors. Each brand and bottle had it's own shade, size and color. Behind the bar top stood a tall and gruff looking man cleaning a glass as Clint walked forward and leaned against the counter. The man, the agent quickly noted, was easily six foot five and resembled a bear in human form. Warm, honey brown eyes wrinkled at the sides as Clint was regarded with an easy smile almost hidden under a peppered beard.

In the background, Clint heard Tony dragging a stool to sit on as he ordered himself some whiskey. Natasha and Thor stayed close as well, but not to the point where they were overly obvious about guarding each other in case trouble broke out.

"What can I offer you today?" The friendly offer was directed towards Clint as the bear looking man placed down the glass he was previously cleaning.

"Ephemera, brewed by the White Witch." Immediately, the atmosphere changed. Clint rose an eyebrow as he regarded the man with a steely look. The other patrons voices hushed as most turned in their seats to look at the invading company. Those that were playing pool stopped and stood to their full heights. Clint's eyes quickly narrowed as he took in the body counts around him once more. Thor bristled with the change in air next to him, like a dog would when expecting an attack.

"Didn't tell me we were hunting witches now, Barton," muttered Natasha, only for Clint to hear as she stepped closer to her small unit. He only grunted in response as he eyed the man behind the bar.

"Ain't nobody usher them words 'ere in years, I reckon." The bar tender almost growled, his once soft eyes and pleasing company quickly turned defensive as he leisurely placed a rifle from underneath the bar on the top counter. Like Easter eggs on a Sunday. The move was done so casually, anyone could have easily overlooked that there was, indeed, a rifle! On the table! "Wha-

"Who, pray tell, asks?" A strong, accented female voice interrupted the bar tender. There was a a sultry growl, almost purr, to the words spoken. One could even describe it like a cliché Transylvania accent one would hear from an old Dracula film.

Keeping his facial expression in check as Tony whistled behind him, he turned to face the newcomer. In all his years, he can truly say he was never gonna get used to the sight of her.

An old, faded red and ripped shirt hung from her shoulders reaching below the swell of her full breasts. Simple, dirty cargo pants wrapped around her pale frame as her bare toes stuck out from underneath the cloth. Mud and snow clung to her legs as she placed down her bow and quiver near the bar's edge. Not bothering with the excess snow on her soaking legs, she stepped towards the group and paused.

Before Tony could make any further remarks, he answered "The bird of Artemis."

Holding her head high, she gazed down with her silver-like gaze and singled out the male that answered her. Had he been a weaker man, the look she gave him alone would have sent him running. It was the gaze of a predator, and he was her prey. Raven locks framed her face minus the two thick and misplaced white streaks that gave her a more edgy look. Her hair, disheveled, was in a high ponytail and swayed gently as she took another step. Her eyes were unreadable as she continued to stare at the hawk.

The corner of her lip lifted as she raised her hand in a dismissing gesture towards the onlookers behind this group. Just as quickly as the noise had left the bar, it resumed as the patrons returned to what they were previously doing. "Come," came her simple command as she walked towards the latch on the bar's table top. Lifting it, the woman glanced at the bar tender and nodded to him in a quiet understanding.

The doors and windows to the bar closed with a mechanical whizzing noise as the gruff man looked around the place and gave everyone a nod. No one was to disturb them for now.

Not many knew the words to summon her, for they were the words of someone who held sanctuary here in the female's home. Someone trusted enough to seek her, and her alone.

As the other two Avengers kept a slow pace behind Clint, Tony quickly followed after refilling his glass one last time. He swore the bar tender was growling, and it wasn't like the cute little kitty growl. No. This was a straight up rumble from deep within the man's chest.

Quietly, the woman led the group to a wall before she lifted her right hand and caressed a certain stone in an arc-like motion. Turquoise lighting instantly covered her hand before some cryptic writings appeared on the wall with the same color. Never once did she look back to gauge the reactions of those around her as the wall opened on itself. _Like something out of Harry Potter. _That was the thought Tony entertained as he looked up. _Maybe the Lord of the Rings._

"Mind your step," she warned before picking up one of the candelabras from the nearest wall.

Tony didn't quite know what to say. Neither did Natasha while Thor's eyes narrowed. It wasn't often he saw the raw display of magick. Especially here, in Midgard. He was baffled, even more so when Hawkeye took what he saw in stride and followed after the female.

The stone wall opened to a dark corridor leading further down into the earth. They could all hear as the stones moved once more behind them, sealing them in as they continued on their trek down. "I hope you know what you're getting us into," bit out Tony's nervous laugh in a sing-song tone as he toyed with the bracelet on his wrist.

"Do not worry. Your companion made sure to call sanctuary." The female glanced back into the dark where Tony walked but otherwise kept facing forward. There wasn't much light besides the candelabra she held.

Tony shrugged as he placed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "That's nice and all, toots, but the rest of us don't even know who you are." Tony smirked at the mirthful sound that muffled out of the female ahead of them all.

"Charming." Came her small reply as they walked down at least a good two flights of stairs.

Natasha mostly remained quiet as she studied her surroundings. She had too many questions about what what going on that were clouding her mind, and as a soldier that just couldn't do. She wanted to know how Barton came to know of this place, this woman. What connection they had. But she didn't have the luxury for those thought now, or ever, in her opinion. So she pushed them to the back recesses of her mind and trudged forward like a rubber band snapped backwards and waiting to react.

Without missing a beat, they reached the last step before the woman flicked her wrist into the air. Like magick, which it probably was -much to Tony's chagrin-, torches blew up in flames as she set down the candelabra on a near by wall. The room, which could even be called a cell, was poorly or plainly decorated. Tony couldn't figure out which. It was almost like something out of a macabre movie like Saw, minus the blood and lethal objects. One table and a couple of chairs were in the center. One large futon looking bed and a hole that seemed to let some form of light come in through the wall was what the Avengers looked at.

Stone lined every wall and corner of the room, roof and floor included. Thick and black chains danced along the edges of the entire room, ending in what seemed to be some weird fiendish fantasy. A huge collar with two similarly sized cuffs laid upon the floor. Claw marks and broken cobble stones littered the furthest side of the room they were in.

"I am Anayu." The woman spoke as she turned to face them all and slightly bowed her head. "Master of the Tavern and Guardian to this village." She then turned to face the hawk, her silver mist eyes gazed at him again, questioningly. "Speak, prey. Why have you returned? Why are you here?" Her question was not covered with any deceit the local playboy could detect, it was curious honesty that spilled from her lips. "And with company," she mused.

The others in the room stayed quiet as Clint stepped forward and looked around the room. "A simple 'I owe you.'"

"Then look upon me when you ask of such." Her reply was sharp.

The agent flinched at her words, his eyes slowly meeting hers as she stepped close to him. She studied his eyes. She could feel the dominion she had over him with her gaze and how he pushed to overcome it.

Clint wasn't sure how long she had stared at him before he, inaudibly, sighed in relief when she closed her eyes. Whatever it was she was searching for, it seems she found. As for Natasha, he could tell how uncomfortable she became when this new female stepped too close for comfort to him. Tony mostly just stared at the awkward situation since he didn't quite know what was going on.

The female turned and then looked at Thor. As their eyes met, an understanding of some sort, in the deeper recesses of his mind, accepted something about this woman. _Don't underestimate her._ He remembered the hawk's advice. _Her methods might seem odd, so don't question it either._ Thor nodded at her then, to which she returned, for it was an understanding she knew as well.

Clint studied the dark haired woman as she looked around before her eyes fell on him again. "Very well. Did you bring me an item?" He looked to Natasha and nodded before she handed him a satchel and quickly stepped back. Opening the satchel, Clint retrieved a broken leather that was kept withing another bag. He tore the plastic as he then held out the offered object before Anayu.

Her eyebrow quirked as she looked at the leather. Bending down to come face to face with the item, she closed her eyes and inhaled it. Just as quickly, she retracted and almost snarled in an unladylike fashion. "Old magick." She looked at Clint again as he cataloged her reactions.

"I take it you can help then?"

Anayu's eyes met with the blonde and she nodded. "Yes, but not like this." She paused and searched the room for something. As she walked around the cell she continued her conversation. "This enemy is no mere mortal... If the Thunderer himself is here."

"How do you know of such?" The god of thunder quickly boomed and went to take a step closer to the female until she looked at him again with a hand raised to stop his movements.

"I know many things... And yet, nothing at all. Your names, for example, is one of these." She finally found what she was looking for and removed it before walking towards the end wall where the cuffs and chains ended.

Taken aback for a moment, the blonde presented himself and his teammates as the woman proceeded to jam a rod into the wall. Once the bar was secured, she looked back over her shoulder at Clint and smirked.

As perplexed as Tony and Natasha were before, nothing prepared them for what happened next.

The woman's hands finally griped onto the bar that was placed high enough for her to reach for without having to tip toe. As Anayu did so, a low cracking sounds could be heard as her muscles tightened and her lower back arched a bit. A fuzzy distorting effect started at the crown of her head and progressed to the tips of her hair. Her knuckles tightened around the bar, almost bending it with pressure, as her hair completely changed from black and white to only white. The tie that held her tresses up seemed to have given up as her hair became fuller, heavier and a bit longer by a couple more inches.

Her body seemed to have become leaner as her temperature rose. Once the buzzing and slight shimmering effect vanished, they were left with a totally different person. She was now taller, if not by maybe three inches. Her muscled were much more prominent and toned, but not unattractively so. And her bone structure didn't seem as fragile anymore. She looked like a warrior of Asgard in Thor's opinion.

Tony could only balk and look at Clint, who shrugged his shoulders as the female then proceeded to walk onto the table and sit on it with her legs crossed. Clint soon followed and took a chair as he crossed his fingers behind his head and leaned back, the leather piece placed in front Anayu. Thor followed with the same enthusiasm and curiosity. Natasha and Tony did not feel the same. They were weary of what they just saw. They didn't like things that could not be explained.

Silence reigned over the cell for a couple of minutes as Anayu stared at the torn object.

"So, what are you exactly?"

Her eyes fell on Tony's own and locked with them. He couldn't hold back the physical shiver than ran down his spine. She rose an eyebrow at him in challenge. "What do you think I am?"

She was intrigued by them. Though, she couldn't quite help it. It wasn't often they had visitors in the secluded village.

Tony's mouth opened and closed twice before placing a finger in the air. He then folded his arms again as he looked at the bridge of her nose, or hair. He looked anywhere on her face but not at her unnerving eyes. "Not human," he finally muttered to which earned him another chuckle. Well, at least she wasn't bad company if she could find humor in his dumb remarks.

"What you search for is also _not_ human." Anayu paused as she closed her eyes and concentrated again. She took in another steady breath as she inhaled the scent coming from the broken object. She allowed the aura of it's user to come close to her as she studied the receding power. It was like looking into the fading of light in the eyes of a human who was dying. She didn't have much time, so she remained quiet as she memorized the pattern.

Her eyes seemed to have an inner glow as she looked at Tony once more. A small and knowing smile graced her features. "I go by many names according to you humans, to which I am none," she clarified. "Demon... Monster." She paused with each word for added effect. "Beast. Mutant. _Werewolf._"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hello again~ I just wanted to point out a couple of things real quick in case you all decide to eat me up for dinner. __**1.**__ I don't taste good. __**2.**__ I don't have a beta-reader or anything of the sort. Be prepared. Though I am trying to proof read it multiple times, a second, third and even fourth, pair of eyes are always welcome. __**3.**__ I do this for fun. I'm in no way, shape or form a professional writer. An amateur at best. __**4.**__ I don't own Marvel. All rights to their respective owner. The only thing I will own is the story plot and original characters. I hope you're enjoying it so far. And __**5.**__ Please leave me a review or PM. I'm greatly interested in what you have to say. Also, please note that I will try and refrain from using A/Ns before each chapter. Kthxbye! __**3**_

Celtic Tavern Music: /2s5BjJkPfos


	2. Chapter 2

**Book 1: CH. 2**

"_Werewolf_."

The world just had to get crazier. First they threw down crazed Gods of folklore, then aliens bent on world dominion and now this? Why couldn't one plus one equal two anymore? Why was it all, one plus one equals fish or two plus two equals blue? Like, who's twisted, fucked up mind created all these creatures?

Anayu stayed quiet as she stared holes into the leather. That's what it looked like to Tony at least, with those eyes of hers. "I need a map," she inquired.

The man of iron easily sat forward before taking off his wristwatch and placing it on the table. "J.A.R.V.I.S.. A map for the lady please." Now it was his little time to shine and show off his new toys to the gang.

Anayu stared at the answering watch with bewilderment. Technology this far ahead of its time could not be found anywhere near this village. Just as easily, a hologram projection appeared over the watch. Tony could only smile at his latest little achievement. "Impressive, right? I try not to leave the poor fellow behind." He referred to J.A.R.V.I.S., his personal butler and A.I.

Anayu nodded her head as the watch was slid closer to her. Her eyes were transfixed on the image in front of her. "Prey?"

"Hmm?" Clint grunted in response to her 'pet name' for him. He moved his hand from behind his head then and cross his arms. He supposed had it been anyone else trying to call him that, he would probably stick an arrow into their eye socket. But after the few and rare experiences Clint had with Anayu a long time ago, he came to look at it like a term of endearment from her part. This was, of course, in some masochistic way. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing after all, and he was the bird. Ironic really. He couldn't deny what she was though. So far, everyone but Natasha had locked eyes with her.

"You wouldn't come here just for this," she mentioned as she experimentally toyed with the hologram. It moved in the direction her fingers pointed, as Tony was kind enough to express. He even taught her how to zoom in and out. Using two fingers and expanding them the hologram shifted and zoomed in. It was a marvel, this technology, but she was not one to get distracted as she continued with her pursuit. "Why else have you come to me?" She then looked up as her eyes fell on Clint once more. "What... _fear_ has brought you to me?"

Anayu caught the flash of a crestfallen look on his face before the agent composed his facade. Anyone who wasn't trained would have easily missed it, and most humans did regardless. She noticed how he avoided eye contact with her. Normal, but rare when it came to him. Human emotion was fickle and fleeting at most times and easily read upon their eyes or composure. But this was her little bird she thought of. A man of strong will with a broken sense of justice, for sometimes doing the right thing meant doing the wrong one.

The muscle in Clint's jaw tensed as he reached into the satchel Natasha had previously given him. The manilla folder he had been researching earlier that day slipped out and into his awaiting hand. "Agent Barton, that's confidential." Natasha's neutral voice broke the silence but was otherwise ignored as he slowly placed the folder on the table and slid the papers towards Anayu.

_What in the world would have him so-_ She prepared herself behind cold eyes as they flickered shortly at the papers given to her. Strong and slender hands picked up the first of the pages. Her eyes were still studying Agent Barton before she finally took in the words in front of her.

Minutes passed before Anayu slid off the table and stood on her own two feet. Her one hand was visibly trembling as she picked up the last remaining pages... They were photographs.

Something inside of the female broke as she took in the information. Families. Children. No one was spared from the massacre that she looked down at. All of the women and children were mutilated. Their arms were sliced open in severe places. But this was not something new to her. There were wars around the world. Destruction and chaos. Vile people that killed for sport. Sins that could never be accounted for. No. What made her chest ache was something much worse.

"They..." Anayu's soulless looking eyes moistened for the first time in many years as she stepped away from the group. "These were children of Urdu, of Tunglið," she whispered as she walked over towards one of the walls. Gripping the photo tightly in one had she allowed the other to run down the many marks and lashes on the wall. It was as if she needed to reassure herself that this moment was real. The feel of the stone beneath her fingertips made it so, and it saddened and resolved her spirits.

Clint followed Anayu's movements before looking at Natasha, who was giving him a skeptical look. He looked back at the snow haired female as she crouched on the floor, her fingertips seething with an emotion he couldn't quite place a name on.

"A couple years back I was on a recon mission near Canada. Orders were to leave no one behind alive. So I did just that." Clint continued to look at Anayu, who remained quiet as she stared at one of the photos. "There were two little girls that I took with me before the explosions set off. I didn't leave them behind, per orders." He knew that he had played out the words to suit his views, to justify his action of not killing everyone. "I'm not proud of everything I've done, Tash. But that day... I just couldn't. So I took the two girls with me into the forest and ran."

Clint sat back and chuckled at the memory fondly. "Man, those girls could run. It wasn't till later, when I almost had an arrow pierce my head," he placed his hand over a scar he had near his clavicle. He remembered barely being able to discern the whizzing sound of a notched arrow before he could dodge it. But it was too late. Though it wasn't a vital blow it still took the breath right out of him. "That's when we ran across Anayu."

Thor, Tony and Natasha sat quietly as they listened to Clint's story. The scar Barton touched wasn't lost on the female assassin. "The month you disappeared," she concluded to which he nodded. She had many more questions now, but they were trivial matters. She had to remind herself that one more time.

"Yeah. Well," at this part, Clint faced his teammates. "Turns out that those two little girls... I happened to recognize one of them in the photos Fury gave us..."

The room was quiet as Anayu walked back over. Carefully, almost in a cherishing manner, she slid the photos back onto the table. Her jaw locked as her eyes fought to betray her. But there was an unmistakable fire behind her gaze then as she spoke. "Some of those women and children..." Clint looked up at Anayu as she stood close to him. Whatever it was she had been feeling previously had disappeared as she moved towards the hologram. "They were similar in make to me. Children of the Moon. Most of them were Urdu; werewolves."

"Although the autopsies didn't show it, I knew they were werewolves. All three villages that have been attacked have all been protected werewolf settlements."

Anayu regarded Clint as she clarified. "When an Arda, or were-kind, die their bodies become fully human. I am not sure what magick plays in this part, but it has kept my people safe from the eyes of humans for many years."

Tony was fascinated, if not a little sad, with everything he'd heard so far. As crazy as everything sounded, there was really no point in fighting the facts that were in front of his eyes.

"Can you mark the three settlements on the map?"

"Yeah, no problem. J.A.R.V.I.S, you heard the lady." After giving the specific locations and quadrants to the computer, a green map with three orange markings appeared. Anayu analyzed the information that Clint gave her and combined it with her own knowledge. The three villages may not have had anything in common, but they did have one thing.

"They're looking for something," she muttered to herself as she studied the map, her hands folded under her chin as she seated herself upon the table once more.. _Why only the women and children?_ She thought as she gazed at the map. It made sense to her, why the men died outside of their homes. Animal instinct. They protected their mates and children. But why was it only the women and children that bore those disfiguring cuts. Anayu's eyes narrowed. She had never come across such a ritualistic carving before. She did not like the absence of knowledge when it came to the people she swore to protect.

"I fear my magick may not work," Anayu finally spoke as she continued looking at the hologram. "But I will try," she finished before anyone in the room dare complain. Magick and technology didn't mix very well together. She would be lucking if she could get a rough estimate at this point.

Anayu let her head fall back as she closed her eyes and raised her hand over the global projection. Everyone in the room waited with abated breaths as nothing seemed to happen. Concentrating on the aura she sealed previously, she tried reaching into the deep fountains of magick that were hidden within the earth to find it again.

Natasha and Tony sat back, unimpressed, after 5 minutes of waiting and nothing happening. But Thor eyed the female with fascination. "Can you not see it?" He questioned his comrades when he noticed the looks on their faces. It was then the God understood that her magick was so light, that they really couldn't see it. The bright cerulean blue that ran across her wrist down to her fingertips. The runes that inscribed within her flesh. Not only could Thor see it, but he could feel it. This was old magick.

Just as Tony was about to yawn a stretch, a low beeping noise caught his attention. Looking back at Anayu, he still didn't see anything... But the hologram had slowly moved somehow without her touch. His brow quirked. "Well that's not possible, I made sure I calibrated that thing." He was muttering to himself and stopped when he saw the hologram slowly start to spin under a snail's pace. "What the-

Clint raised his hand and cut Tony off. He was surprised Tony even lasted this long being quiet. But he wasn't gonna tell him that. Knowing the man, he'd somehow twist it to boost his already enlarged ego.

There was the beeping again! Tony glared at the hologram before his eyes widened at what he saw. _This _was _not_ part of his programming. It started off so small that they could barely see, but a light blue dot began to glow on the map. Like a small trail, it beeped as it became brighter and brighter. Thor smiled as he caught Tony's open expression.

Clint and Natasha exchanged glances before they focused on the map. They followed the blue glow as it beeped across the hologram. Slowly, the map began to zoom in on it's own, giving a more precise location as to where it was headed. Barton then looked at Anayu and noticed the small amount of perspiration that gathered near her temples and on her chest. Whatever it was she was doing, he knew wasn't going to sit well with her. He'd learn that in the past too.

The beeping intensified as it drew closer to wherever it was headed. "Sir, I'd like to point out that the watch's core is overheating." J.A.R.V.I.S spoke up as the map zoomed in again. New Zealand. "Sir!-

A small explosion of mechanical pieces and magick surged then as Anayu slumped back from exertion. Clint was easily there to rectify her as Tony started up. "What. The _hell. _Was that?" He stood up as he walked over to the remains of his watch and then looked at the tired looking wolf-girl. Oh, that had a bit of a nice ring to it. Yeah, he'd call her wolf-girl for now. But his watch!

"Technology," Anayu allowed her head to rest against her little bird's chest as she began to steady her own breaths. "and Magick do not mix well. It is why Alchemy is forbidden." She took in another deep breath as she turned and allowed her feet to touch the floor. Clint held onto her arms and looked her over. "Did you get what you wanted?"

Her wary silver-blue eyes met with his stormy blue. She placed one of her hands on his and nodded before he let her stand on her own. Clint looked behind Anayu as he answered her. "Yeah, we got out destination."

Natasha nodded as she heard the noise of rocks being moved again from somewhere above. Anayu placed a hand on her own arm as she looked at the assassin. Natasha's muscles seemed to clench at the sight. She really wasn't human. But Anayu took her reaction in stride and the corner of her lip tilted upward. "Not many can look into the eyes of a wolf like you." She smiled before closing her eyes and nodding at the redhead. "The way is no longer sealed."

Taking the compliment for what it truly was, Natasha nodded back before she stood up and headed towards the dark stairs. She looked back at her teammates as they stood as well.

"Take the candelabra, it will help you more than it will me." Thor nodded as he took a hold of the item. The visible worry that shown on Thor's face was endearing as Anayu regarded him. "Do not worry over me," she assured him. "I'll be fine."

"Well, at least you are."

Anayu chuckled. "Your witty remarks will be missed, Mr. Stark."

Tony quickly placed a hand before himself to stop her. "Tony, please. I insist." He picked up whatever pieces of the watch he could as he followed the others around the room. At his insistence, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you again, Lady Anayu." Thor gave her a customary Asgardian bow, with his fist over his heart, as he then led his team back up the flights of stairs.

As their footsteps neared the first level, Anayu looked over at her little bird. He was quiet as he studied her. A hard expression on his face. "You know," she chuckled humorlessly. "I never learned your name."

Whatever expression Hawkeye had before vanished as a boyish grin took over. "You sure you don't wanna keep calling me Prey?"

She shrugged. "The shoe fits."

He laughed at her charm before sobering up, a smile still etched to his lips. "It's Clint. Clint Barton."

"Well, be careful little bird. This enemy of yours is strong." There was another nickname of hers spoken out loud. But instead of letting it get to him, he took notice of the serious tone she used. The way her eyebrows furrowed before a frown appeared on her full lips told him more than he could think. She stepped up to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

He remained in place as their eyes met again. "I am afraid," she spoke softly as she gazed into his eyes. "That your strength alone may not be enough. This is an enemy of magick, unlike what you are used to."

Anayu tilted her head as she took in the sight of the man she met five years prior. She had though to never see him and his storm blue eyes again, and yet here he was. Trying to protect the world still. And now her world too.

"You are not ready."

"I have to try."

She smiled then, closing her eyes and letting her hand fall from his face. Clint noticed how much paler she was standing so close to him as her earthy scent filled his nostrils. "Yes, you always do. Now come, I shall lead you up the stairs. I'll go as far as I can with you from there."

* * *

The drive was relatively quiet, minus the badgering from Tony again. This time about how Hawkeye stayed behind a couple more minutes with the wolf-girl. Innuendos and crude remarks left the older man's foul mouth, only adding to the aggravation Clint was already experiencing.

Agent Barton could only roll his eyes. He wasn't in the mood right now. There was some freak killer on the loose and they needed to find him. Supernatural or not. These people, these _werewolves,_ they were innocent. Had these murders started before the whole alien invasion, or the fact that he met Anayu five years ago, he would have been less receptive and more skeptical.

"So, was there nothing else your girlfriend could tell us?"

Barton sighed, for what felt like the tenth time in the last hour and a half they'd been in the car. Just one more hour and they'd be in the jet again. One more hour and he could lock Tony out of the cockpit and get some rest. "No, Tony. She said she'd contact me if she figured anything else out."

"But you didn't deny to her being your girlfriend! So what's it like, is she furry?"

"Drop it Tony, she's not my girl." The agent gritted his teeth as he looked out the window. There was so much snow here. And lots of trees, he especially liked that. Other than that, the area was pretty barren from civilization.

"I don't think she told us everything." Came Tony's final reply as he turned back around in the front seat and pouted.

Both agents in the car just rolled their eyes until Clint's caught sight of a flashing white outside. The night sky made it pretty dark, but there was definitely something moving near the woods. With enough speed to match the car.

His eyes narrowed as he went to go for his bow and arrows. He then remembered he left his gear in the jet. Clint nudged the God of Thunder, bidding him to look outside as well. Thor only smiled and told him to not worry. Whatever it was, was gone. Besides, they were too far out in a remote area for anything suspicious to happen.

Barton shrugged once more before deciding that maybe his mind had taken enough for one day. So he sat back into the leather of the car and closed his eyes until they arrived.

* * *

The female assassin was the first inside of the jet. Natasha currently sat within the confinements of the jet's cockpit as she planned their next flight. Just as the other three Avengers made their way towards the step ladder, a large rustle in the snowy bushes behind them caught all of their attentions. Immediately, Thor held out his hand and summoned Mjolnir to him.

A pair of glowing silver eyes popped up behind the tall shrubbery. Thor exhaled as he recognized the female and Clint could only stare as she stepped out from behind the bush. Her previous clothing was nowhere to be found as she finished pulling a sort of poncho over her chest. A skirt that covered her thighs was now on as she walked on the snow with bare feet. Her white hair was shaded a silver gray in the dark and appeared to be a bit winded.

Before anyone could ask how she got there so quickly, she spoke. "Thunderer!"

Immediately, the god lowered his weapon as she came close to them. "Lady Anayu." Thor greeted her with a friendly smile. "May I inquire as to how you are here?"

Anayu smiled back at him, a mischievous glint to her eyes before she held out a stone and shrugged. The stone was smooth and braided with a leather strap as she handed it to him. "Here, you will need this. It will help guide you when you are near."

"A piece of stone?" Tony, who was tired of all the crypticism had to ask.

Keeping her eyes on the god before her, she explained what the stone could do. "Only through belief will it work." Since Thor was a god, the magick of the stone would easily manifest and show itself to him.

"Is this like some 'I believe in faeries; Peter Pan' bullshit?" The man of iron was beyond doubting as he stared at the small stone with disbelief etched to his features.

The female smiled and shook her head at Tony's crude choice of words before she looked at him and winked. "... Precisely."

Thor wrapped his hand onto the stone as well as Anayu's hand before he placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. "I thank you, my Lady. We are grateful for your help." Thor beamed at the woman, knowing happily that he had found another ally of great strength here on Midgard.

As Tony and Thor headed into the jet, the she-wolf looked at Clint one final time. The engines of the flying vehicle turned on loudly as the wind picked up around them. "Should there be another attack," she spoke over the loud roar and allowed to words to hang in the air. _Come find me._

Clint nodded at her and then turned to leave.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'd like to thank my little sister and Tarnisis for answering any questions I may have had with this chapter and its progression. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Please leave a comment, review or send me a PM. Keep in mind, I still don't have a beta-reader and this is all amateur work. I still don't own Marvel, and probably never will. All rights to their respective owner. The only thing I own is this story plot and original characters. I apologize now if some of you are looking for a faster romance. It's not gonna happen just yet. Sorry~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Book 1 CH3**

A week had passed since the little bird had flown into her den. Ever since, Anayu had been with little sleep and restless nights.

Anayu was both gifted and cursed with many abilities. And yet, in all her long years of living she had yet to ever control the gift of foresight. It wasn't something she experienced often, but when it reared it's ugly head she paid close attention to it. Great burden came with this gift because it normally lead the way to prosperity or chaos. The future was never set in stone.

It was another uncomfortable and hot night for the she-wolf, as she laid in bed in nothing but a sheer nightgown. She was more than half tempted to sleep bare, the increase in visions was making her body flush in higher temperatures than normal. The same vision replayed over and over again, which was an odd occurrence for her. Every time, she was able to glimpse a little more at the design of the premonition.

The visions felt as if one were underwater. Nothing was clear. Everything was muddled. Only certain instances were vividly detailed but the background was still obscured. The blurry jaws of a snapping alligator was one of the visions; Anayu easily interpreted as revenge. Another vision was of the crunching of snow underneath the paws of two large and white coated creatures she recognized as Urdu; werewolves. They were racing against one another as one was lead by a raven and the other by crow. Both sets of eyes, one a dark orange gold and the other a light blue that appeared silver, burned with a fierce intensity. A wounded hawk was falling from the sky into the middle clearing.

Anayu noted with dismay the last two pictures. Her skin chilled with sweat as she slept. The back of a white Urdu in lupin form, _wolf form_, stood with the hawk hanging from it's jaws. A hollow snap followed... And her ice-blue eyes stared back at her.

Startled, she bolted upright into a sitting position atop her bed as she looked around the familiar room. She removed some of the damp hair that clung to her skin and forehead before placing her hand above her heart, willing it to beat at a normal rate. The heat she was suffering from was too much, so she stood to open one of the windows in her room above the bar.

Anayu gazed outside as the ethereal blue of the night misted above the ground. The violet hues began to mix with a dark red brown; signaling the start of a new day before orange turned to yellow. This is how she had been waking up for the past week. With cold sweats and a heat that bothered the deepest parts of her soul. It bothered her dearly.

She pouted as she glared at the upcoming day. A week! And she had yet to uncover any grounds on the massacres. A week... She hadn't heard from her little bird either. She only hoped the male was well as she turned from the window and readied herself with a bath and a change of clothes.

XOXOXOXO

"You look horrible, girl."

Anayu glared at the playful banter that came from Cliff, the bar tender to her tavern. He was also an arda, _werekind,_ like her. He was a giant teddy bear ready to shred and protect with strong claws and teeth. "Piss off, son of Mor."

The giant male smiled down at the she-wolf as he handed her a cup of coffee. Anayu and Cliff had been living with each other for the past three decades. She was much older than the salt and peppered male but appeared to be still in her early thirties, unlike Cliff who ranged into his forties.

Cliff eyed the woman he held like a dear sister carefully. She seemed exhausted lately and irritated. Ever since that strange group appeared, he thought. "I take it that dream of yours keeping you up then." A grunt was his answer and he shook his head and smiled. "Well, I best start getting prepared for another night here. Snow's hitting kinda hard and we'll need 'em logs to keep the tavern warm."

Anayu looked at him gratefully and nodded. Cliff was aware of the research the she-wolf was doing. It was a concern she told him to brush off, but was rather difficult since it concerned other arda being slaughtered like cows.

Once the timber jack was gone, Anayu downed her coffee and got straight to work. She dressed in another pair of loose cargo pants and shawl before heading towards the mountains. Her walk was strong and purposeful as she made it outside of the village limits. Again, the she-wolf was barefoot above the snow as she began to undress.

Her body shimmered and quaked quickly. Her transformation was a numbing pain she was used to as her muscles and bones stretched and turned. Her face elongated and her nails grew longer and black. Her fingers shortened and changed into padded paws as her hair covered her body and turned into fur. Her tailbone extended and magickally changed into a long tail that swayed behind her legs a few inches above the ground.

To any outside that viewed the spectacle, all they would have seen was a light cover her whole body as she bent forward onto all fours and change into a wolf. She was larger than the typical wolf, but that was the difference between Urdu and wild animals. Leaner and stronger muscles shuddered in reflex as she stretched forward. Her lupin form was similar to a giant version of a Mexican wolf. She was mostly white with the lightest of tan patches around the tips of her mane, snout, hind legs and tail.

Her ear swiveled in every direction, trying to detect if any outsider was near the border of the village. She wasn't worried if her people caught her, for they were all arda in this town. Anayu bent, taking the clothing into her muzzle before she dashed higher into the forest and up the mountain.

The air was thinner as she reached the zenith of the mountain, where a clearing was previously made. Anayu had been coming here for the past week, searching for guidance; an answer to these killings. She dropped her clothing above some rocks with the least snow on them as she sat in the middle of the clearing. She closed her eyes and meditated for what felt like hours.

As perceptive as she was, she was worried. For all the times that she had prayed to her deities, they had always responded. This time even the trees were quiet and it unnerved her to no end.

An exasperated breath left the she-wolf after countless hours of meditation. Anayu stretched her long legs and back before she retrieved her clothing and changed back into her homid form, _human form._ The transition was swift, the cold air embracing her skin as she redressed into her cargo and shawl. Her hair remained white, as it normally was unless uninvited visitors arrived into the village. Too many people asked too many questions. It was the reason why she normally disguised herself with black tresses with white streaks.

A tiresome sigh escaped her full lips as she leaned against the wall of the mountain behind her. She was overlooking the village from one of the many tall cliffs. It was barely a spec from the height she resided on. Anayu closed her eyes for a brief moment and was unexpectedly asleep within seconds.

XOXOXOXOXO

A muffled cry escaped Anayu. Burns! Gashes and blood ran down forearm. Appalled she stared at the glowing cuts as the symbol was carved into her flesh and memory. Uneasily, she stood to her height as quickly as she could. She almost wobbled at the loss of blood before her eyes could focus on her surroundings. Muddled visions were all around her. Nothing was clear. _Was this a vision?_ Was she in some Astral Plane wounded and disoriented?

A dark and sinister howl came from behind Anayu, down the path of the mountain she came from. Whatever it was, it felt cold and eerie as the howl turned into a viscous growl. Ancient magick slithered towards her form, almost suffocating her until a blinding light resonated through the area.

Anayu shielded her eyes as best she could, the pain on her arm lessening and healing to an angry red scar. The powerful light's energy wavered once more like an echo before it all went quiet.

"_He is coming._" The whisper ran down Anayu's back.

"_He is searching._" Two voices spoke at once.

"_The blood. The blood. The blood!_" Too many voices spoke all at once within Anayu's mind. Inside. Around her. The spirits were everywhere!

"_The beginning_." The last voice ushered under the lowest and coldest voice next to Anayu's ear.

XOXOXOXOXO

This was the second time Anayu suddenly woke with a shocked gasp. Cold sweat beaded down her face and chest as her eyes wildly looked around. She was safe. She was home. She closed her eyes tightly and continued to breath in deeply. It wasn't until her breath was finally under control that her icy gaze fell onto her arm.

There was no scar. No burning. No blood. And it all _felt_ too real...

Anayu shook herself from the sudden surge of panic that welled within her soul. Was this how the deities were trying to warn her? By giving her the answer she most sought after? Was she the next they were after? Was she who they were after to begin with? Her people were in danger!

Quickly, the she-wolf transformed and fled to her village. She had to warn them all. They had to leave immediately... and she could not stay with them.

* * *

It had taken some time, but Thor was finally used to the idea of hearing people's voices within his head. The God wasn't bad with technology, per say, he was just... reluctant to use it without breaking such delicate devices.

"Why do you think she give the stone to you and not bird-boy," Tony questioned Thor through the earpiece he hacked into.

"Brother Stark?" Thor was surprised to hear Tony's voice because he was currently on his own exploring the fields of New Zealand. Tony had been called back by Pepper, his assistant, concerning some business problem and protocols that had occurred in his week long absence.

"The one and only."

This was now the second week that the Avenger was in the area. He had been here for two weeks and four days, to be exact, and the stone had yet to react to anything. Maybe he was placing too much faith in the small artifact. _No. I mustn't doubt now. _Thor remained as strong as he could when faced against negative outcomes.

The God shrugged his shoulders in response as if Tony could see him, "Perhaps because I do not discourage the idea of magick like you do." He mused to himself as he looked at the stone. It seemed to resonate with a cold warmth from within. The answer he gave Tony seemed to make the most sense to him. If only his brother were not currently imprisoned, he reasoned. Loki, the Asgardian Prince that tried to take over the world via alien invasion not long ago, excelled in the use of magick. He would have figured out this riddle by now. If only he had paid half as much attention to the small details Loki or his mother, Frigga, would share.

Now was not the time to regret though. He could not change what had been done.

Tony stayed silent for a moment or two. "The 'm' word. You know, I _still_ can get used to it! There has to be some scientific explanation to it."

"Like my hammer?" Thor jested with his friend. It was common knowledge that Mjölnir chose Thor and would only come to him when summoned. Another trick, according to Tony.

"Yeah, yeah. Suck it up while you can, big guy. I'll figure out your pretty little hammer one day. Hey! You think if I move it I can be King of Asgard?" Tony was as excited as a child.

Thor laughed a loud and hearty laugh. "Sure." It was definitely nice to hear Tony's antics after a couple of days of solitude. Natasha and Clint had gone back to base after being called by Director Fury.

"You know," Tony began as the silent jets of his Iron Man suit slowly came to hover behind the God. "There's this little bit of information I just _happened_ to come across."

Thor turned and smiled as he greeted his fellow Avenger. "And what is it you have found now, man of iron?"

The face mask came up as Tony and Thor looked each other eye to eye. "It's about Anayu. Her place went up in flames a week a-"

"Is Lady Anayu alright?" Thor interrupted quickly.

"Easy now, big guy," Tony rose one of his hands. "Let me finish here."

Thor nodded hastily and tried to remain quiet. If something was strong enough to destroy the power that emanated off of her... He couldn't even fathom to end that though.

"From the little bit of video surveillance I had J.A.R.V.I.S. collect after hacking into one of the satellites, it looks like the whole town went missing. No one got killed. They all- Disappeared!"

Thor's gaze looked into the forest they were in. "Strange." Came his reply.

"Yup. And if that's not suspicious, it looked like a zoo left the place. Minus this one white wolf, who I'm guessing is our girl."

"But what would drive her to leave her village so suddenly?"

Tony was a brilliant man, cocky, but he was still a genius after all. "Could be a couple of different things. Can't say for sure. I mean, she could easily be getting her friends to safety... or -

"Don't even think it, Stark. She wouldn't be working with the enemy." Hawkeye casually strode over towards where Thor and Tony were, Natasha following closely behind.

"And what if you're wrong?" Tony's eyebrow raised in question as they looked over to their new companions. It'd been a week or so since they'd all last seen or heard from each other.

Clint regarded Tony with an unwavering look, his eyes were narrowed. "I'm not."

Tony was exasperated. "And you know this?... because?"

Clint stepped up to Tony and looked him in the eye. "I just do." His answer was firm with really not a lot of room for arguing.

"I agree with him, Brother Tony. If anything, I trust her more than this forest at the moment." The man of iron looked over at Thor carefully, and how he held himself. Was there something lurking in the woods?

Natasha, who was quiet, finally decided to place in her thought as she looked around with a steely gaze. "It's fifty, fifty right now, Clint. We don't know her. And the fact is, she's gone missing."

"But we _don't_ know _why_."

"All the more reason not to trust her." Came Natasha's automatic response.

Clint 'tsk-ed', muttering the word unbelievable under his breath and moving on.

The team was somewhere in the middle of New Zealand. In a forest. Probably even lost had it not been for the global GPS Tony had with him.

The snapping of a twig caught the Hawk's ears as he faced the direction the noise came from. Snow fell from one of the trees, landing on a couple of branches and frozen shrubberies. A low growl was emitted before Tony looked at Thor. "You're not hungry, are you?" Tony's helmet slid back down into position before he shot a warning blast behind the God.

A yelp came from behind some trees and bushes before it turned into a ferocious growl. Before they knew what was happening, the growl was joined by a couple more before the Avengers were completely surrounded. Large, teeth snapping, jaw clenching and muscled beasts could be seen. They were much, much bigger than your typical animal. Their eyes were not normal either. They looked smarter and with sinister intent. The animals looked at the Avengers with hunger in their eyes. But how were they surrounded all of a sudden? They didn't even hear movements, minus the casual wind or brushing of the dead leaves and trees.

Thor readied his hammer and began to twirl it as the bear that was before him stood on its hind legs. His six foot six inch height was easily towered over by the beast. The vicious bear was easily one of the largest grizzlies in the world. It was probably a good five to six feet taller than your typical eight to nine foot bears. It roared maliciously before coming down heavily onto its' front pawns and charging towards Thor. Thor reciprocated, not leaving anything to chance and flung Mjölnir.

Tony was about to fly high into the sky before a large black and brown wolf jumped onto him. Something triggered when the beast bit down onto his Iron Man helmet, rendering him helpless and clueless as he fell to the ground. All systems were off. J.A.R.V.I.S. was nowhere be seen or heard as the wolf above him left to fight another opponent. He was left stupefied, laying on the ground with his armor on.

A whine and a loud thud was heard as Natasha kicked one of the wolves on her against a tree. She was able to stun another one before going after the winded animal. With quick hands and feet, the Black Widow assaulted her opponent before it regained it's ground and jumped behind it. With a bit of a struggle, she was able to finally -and very forcefully- twist the beast's neck. Trying to cut it's air supply had proven to be too difficult. The muscle and bone structure was too thick and strong. Breaking a neck on a human was nothing easily done either, but this definitely proved she was more than qualified for the job she occupied.

Natasha turned just in time to hear the whooshing of an arrow pass by her head and embed itself into the throat of another wolf. She looked back and nodded to Clint, who had already dispatched two other wolves and was aiming towards his fourth. Thor was combating against the bear and two wolves now. It was easy to see that if this kept up much longer, the God would lose ground quickly.

Just as the Black Widow was going for another deathblow, large jaws encased around her wrist and dragged her away from the others. Caught by surprise, she yelled and cursed in distress as the beast shook her arm back and forth. Being the tricky and sly fox she could be, she punched and stun the animal with her other fist before her legs wrapped around it's neck.

Tony cursed and yelled. He couldn't see a damn thing! He was useless! Hopeless! The last thing he needed was to have some sort of episode here. He could he the cries, yells and grunts of his team mates as they fought these giant animals.

Agent Barton was able to hold his own for a good round or two more until he was finally pinned under the weight of, what may have been, the largest of the wolves. Black fur covered hungry eyes as teeth came barreling down towards his throat.

XOXOXOXOXO

_**A/N: **Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. That is the end of Chapter 3~ I hope to hear from some of you soon. Your thoughts and comments are greatly encouraged and I'm very grateful for them as well. I must continue to remind everyone that I do not have a beta-reader, nor do I own Marvel. All rights reserved to their respective owners. All I own is the plot and original character. Hope to hear from you soon! Enjoy~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Book 1. CH4**

Strong huffs of breath came from Anayu as she ran across a large, dense and oddly familiar forest. Her white paws pounded against the ground yet she was light enough to stay above the snow when it was too deep. She stopped at a clearing and gathering her bearings as her snout lifted into the air.

Anayu was currently very far from home with nothing but a spare change of clothes in her jaws. After her return to the small town, she had immediately consulted with Cliff and another two older arda that resided there. It was dire that the whole village was to evacuate immediately and leave no traces behind. She had promised them, no matter how in vain things seemed, that she would personally bring them all back home when the threat was settled.

Anayu had stayed behind two days after the evacuation, underneath careful foliage and spells to hide and mask her presence. They were lucky for the very next day fire came to the village. Memories she held dear were destroyed before her very eyes. But she was grateful she had lost no one that day. Her village traveled in small packs of four and six when they separated. Some stayed near Canada while others fled into The States, away from any preserved areas.

She had remained hidden an extra day and a half, in case any spies were left behind. Now, she was much to far from her normal comforts and too close to the beginning of it all.

Sniffing the cold air once more, she settled into a paced trot before her speed picked up again. She easily maneuvered through the forest; jumping over logs, avoiding hidden or dark branches and even barreling under fallen trees. She didn't have a plan, not much of one anyway. An odd occurrence for the she-wolf.

She was determined to get to her destination as quickly as possible. The threat was at large. Her ears swiveled and angled at the hushed sounds of jet engines whirring in the far distance. Lupin forms were much more sensitive to sound and smell as she made a turn towards it. It was at least five to six miles southeast of where she was originally headed.

Abruptly, she stopped. There! There was that familiar scent. Urgency ran through her veins as she sprinted as fast as she could. There were other arda in the area. Anayu hastily began to cover her own scent, for she had not been tracked as of yet. Being as old as she was, her senses were heightened and reached further than that of her kind.

In her haste, she was barely able to stop herself as she ran into a brown bull covered in snow. No. She ran _through_ the bull. She skidded to a stop and craned her neck over her shoulder blade. She peered questioningly at glowing eyes that vanished within a cold mist. The bull disappeared. An omen. Anayu was quite versed in animal totems and their definitions when it came to different cultures; but, she could not afford to heed their warnings. Not now. Not when she was too close.

She quickly turned and kept running. The air felt tense and thicker as she picked up the sounds of snarls and fighting. Her muscles were starting to feel a burn as she pushed and willed herself to move faster than she thought possible. Easily, she picked up the sounds of Thor's grunts and Tony's angry wails before they came into sight.

A guttural and low growl escaped her as she tossed her clothing aside and tackled a large black Urdu. Her jaws easily snapped around it's neck before she tossed it aside and stood over Clint protectively. That was too close for comfort on his part.

Most of the fighting ceased as the arda's attentions focused on the arrival of their new opponent. Her larger form circled around them slowly as they mimicked her steps. Her eyes swept over the smaller wolves in an icy glare.

Thor easily bashed the bear's head in with his hammer upon it's distraction as he now looked back to find a very large and white predator he recognized. Without warning, the remaining four wolves jumped on her. Anayu easily maneuvered her body as she crushed the smallest against a tree, another snapping at her tail before she kicked it's snout with her hind legs.

The most grotesque of growls escaped them all as whimpers left the injured. One of the smaller wolves managed to get under Anayu and bite at her ankle before her jaws descended upon their neck, staining her muzzle a dark red. In her victory, she yelped and buckled as two latched onto her back and neck.

Their movements were too fast and feral for the God to be able to help. Clint was unfortunately out of arrows, the fall from earlier was quite intense and broke many of his arrows as he stared rigidly at the fight before him.

The two Urdu on her back were not letting go, regardless of how she shook or bucked her body. Another loud growl escaped her as she stood on her hind legs and fell back, allowing her larger frame and weight to barrel down on her two smaller opponents. Momentarily it allowed them to ease their hold on her. Her eyes widened as the large black Urdu from earlier jumped onto her and pinned her down, it's teeth almost at her neck as she used her front paws to slash at his face.

Thor took that moment to throw his hammer once more as Anayu lifted herself heavily and let out a loud howl. Tony's interface glitched before his sight as the area quieted immediately. The remaining Urdu that were alive stared in shock at Anayu before a quiet whimper escaped them. Immediately, they turned and fled the area.

"Hey, guys!" Tony's muffled distress could be heard from where he lay on the floor; ignored.

Natasha had just finished killing another wolf as she stepped closer. Her arm dangled injured and useless at her side. She wasn't sure if her wrist was broken or not, but she could see tendon and blood. The standing Avengers looked at the white wolf; blood smeared her muzzle and there was a dark and heavy flow of the red substance dripping from her back.

With her head hanging low and her ears lowered, Anayu slowly limped past Clint. Splotches of red followed her back into the woods behind him. He was rather speechless at the sight of the white wolf as she disappeared behind a couple of trees and foliage.

Clint quickly assessed his team as Tony's Iron Man suit seemed to turn back on. Most of what came out of the man's mouth seemed to fall on deaf ears as his eyes narrowed. He was worried. Not only was that a close call, but how were they tracked? Easily found? Taken by surprise? And was that Anayu?

That wound she had looked horrible as he finally shook his thoughts and quickly followed after her. Tony's disagreeing tone was heard behind him as Thor followed the hawk, who was also worried for the she-wolf.

Clint's eyes widened at what he saw before him. Against a tree, barely holding onto it, was Anayu. She was bare and standing on shaky legs as blood ran down her back and legs. She shivered and she fell on her hands and knees. Her white hair, stained red and pink, fell around her like a shield and kept her mostly modest as Clint faced the God of Thunder and asked him for his cloak.

Without question, Thor quickly handed his cloak over to the hawk, who found it to be a heavy and sturdy material. He made sure his weight crushed and snapped the foliage underneath him so as not to surprise her. He wasn't really all the sure as to what her mentality was like. Would she snap at him like a cornered animal?

Anayu's pale face looked up from under her hair as she turned her head to look at him. It was her little bird. Her eyes were downcast as he finally neared her and carefully laid the cloak over her shoulders. Though it wasn't a laughing matter, the last thing he needed was for Stark to come barreling though the forest and see her rear naked.

The material quickly stained through with blood as he gently pulled her hair out from underneath it. He made sure to keep his trained eyes on her for any sudden movements. She didn't even flinch at the contact of the material against the angry and bleeding marks that now adorned her back. Clint placed his hand on her arms, careful of any other injuries she may have sustained, and helped her stand. She held onto the front of the cloak as Thor stepped closer to the two.

"I can only hold them at bay for so long." Her whisper caught Clint off guard. He tilted his head at her words. She must have meant keeping those other weres away for the time being. Thor and Clint exchanged nods as he helped her slowly walk back towards the others. Upon seeing discarded clothing on the floor, Thor picked them up and followed.

Completely rebooted, Tony carefully inspected Natasha's hand and wrist as the others came back. Anayu looked at Clint before she spoke again. "I am fine." He raised a brow at her in question before she smiled. "Really. I am. Winded, but fine."

A low whistle escaped Tony as Anayu walked over towards him and the Black Widow. She looked a bit beat up, still beautiful, but beat up. Clint followed closely to Anayu in case she turned out to be lying. "You were bit." She stated as she looked at Natasha's wrist.

The Black Widow nodded dumbfounded as her eyes locked onto the she-wolf. She wanted badly to not trust her, but she found herself not being able to do much as Anayu had her eyes locked with her own in a tight vice. As hard as she tried, her body felt like lead. It was like the moment one stared into true fear and accepted it, but there was no fear here.

Tony took a couple of steps back and joined the boys as the she-wolf carefully took Natasha's wrist into her hand. She finally broke eye contact with the human female, letting Natasha relax as she assessed the damage herself. Natasha's eyes were narrowed questioningly as the female before her studied her hand. Meanwhile, Natasha did her own speculations.

Anayu was severely wounded from the way the blood had been running earlier, the stain on Thor's cloak easily visible. Yet, here she was. Standing as if it were nothing but a flesh wound. Natasha's eyes narrowed further as Anayu brought her wrist close to her mouth. "What do you-" She tried to pull her hand back but Anayu's strength was easily disguised. The she-wolf's hold tightened enough so that Natasha couldn't escape. "The fuck do you think you're doing!?"

She was angry, more than anything, and a bit disturbed as Anayu licked the wound on her wrist. Without thinking, Natasha raised her other hand into a fist, only for it to be easily caught by the she-wolf and hold her down.

The men were all quite frozen at the spectacle in front of them. They weren't quite sure what to do; help Natasha or do nothing. Either way, they were probably gonna hear it from her later.

"Let-!

"There," Anayu interrupted her and released both her hands. She smiled at the human and licked the remaining blood on her lips as Natasha's eyes fell on her own wrist.

She was disturbed. She really was. Whatever the hell Anayu had just done sealed the wound. In fact, she couldn't even see the white of her tendons or bone anymore. The pain was even gone. "Um," Natasha held her wrist now as she was obviously confused on how to proceed. "Thanks." She finally answered unsure.

Casually enough, Anayu turned around to be met with Tony's perverted smirk. "You know, I have a couple of wounds myself." He winked at her and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"It would be best if we all were to leave instead, do you not agree, Tony? Seeing as your suit is finally active, it protected you quite well there as you laid on the ground."

Clint snickered as a small smile appeared on Thor's face, one he tried to conceal. Tony's mouth stayed opened as the female turned again and began walking in the direction she had previously heard the whirring of the jets. Natasha smirked as well, placing her hand under Tony's chin and lifting it shut. Maybe she didn't have to be so suspicious of Anayu after all.

It was a rather quiet walk as they made it back to their jet. They all had many questions but knew it would be prudent to start now. They could wait a couple more minutes, get warm and maybe get into the air and away from here. The dead bodies of wolves and a bear was sure to catch someones attention eventually.

Tony and Natasha were the first to enter the jet as Anayu stayed behind. "Thanks."

Ice blue met with stormy blue as she turned around to face Clint. She nodded her head as Thor was the last to come up. "Lady Anayu," he spoke as he presented what little she had brought with her. She smiled and took it with one hand, bringing it under the cloak with her as she thanked him.

He departed with a bow of his head as she turned back to look at Clint. His eyes were hard as he tried studying her. "You're coming with us." His words were soft, not demanding to her inner wolf, but enough to not question him. She cocked her head and looked behind him pensively. The woods and the grounds were her home...

An agreeable hum finally left her as she looked at him once more. She walked after the hawk and boarded the jet.

XOXOXOXOX

Anayu was once again dressed in her cargo and shawl as she apologetically handed over Thor's, now bloodied, cloak back. He assured her it was fine, nothing a good wash couldn't fix. Though she was grateful for his kindness, he couldn't deny the exhaustion that washed across her face. Thor came to a quick conclusion and walked over to the cockpit. He exchanged some words with Natasha and Clint before he returned.

The hawk followed a couple minutes later and handed the she-wolf a water bottle. "How you holding up?"

Tired eyes looked up and she smiled. "Like a bed of roses," Anayu joked as she closed her eyes and leaned back. She took a tired swig out of the proffered water bottle. Her head felt like it was being pounded on by the hooves of a horse.

"Yeah? Well, I think a bed might do you good right about now. We'll be landing soon. There's gonna be a hotel reserved for us when we get there."

The group had been in the air for about an hour or so delegating whether or not to go back to base with Anayu. Clint was, of course, hesitant of the idea in bringing her anywhere near Fury. Anayu had kept herself hidden from the world without causing trouble this far, he could only assume she'd want to remain that way. Besides, he wouldn't place anything past Fury nowadays. And though it wasn't his call, he wouldn't leave her unattended there regardless.

She remained quiet the rest of the way, only moving when needed as they disembarked. Thanks to Tony, they were were received with more embellishment than was required. Thankfully, his sudden appearance had sparked the crowds attention away from the rest of the group as they reached the flat. What was supposed to be a normal hotel under company spending turned into Tony Stark's type of stay. He'd either go big or go home; and he was all about being comfortable.

Natasha automatically walked into one of the rooms, barely noting any furnishing or designs. She just wanted a shower and a bed. Thor quietly passed by her to his own accommodations, needing to recharge as well.

Anayu still hadn't spoken as she let her gaze fall around the room. It was a pretty spacious place. Much more lighted than she was used to. She crossed the living room towards the balcony overlooking the town and opened the door. Cold air swirled around her as she took in a deep breath.

"Already missing the outside?" The low voice inquired from her. Clint walked up behind her as she looked over her shoulder. His eyes fell on her back.

"It's almost healed," she answered before he was able to ask. Still facing the window, she slowly lifted the back of the shawl and exposed her back to him. Curious thing. The flesh still seemed raw and angry, but it was already more than mended. "It will not scar," she assured him as he gently lifted his hand and ran his fingers near the edges of the wound.

A shiver ran down her spine as she eyed him carefully.

"Interrupting something?"

Clint's hand fell automatically as he turned to face Tony, who -somehow- had a glass of scotch already in his hand.

"So real quick," the man of iron addressed the she-wolf as the shawl fell back into place. She turned to face him questioningly. "How is it, that I was rendered useless?"

"Technology and magick do not coexist properly. Your armor was canceled out. But so was his arrows," she nodded towards her little bird. "And Natasha's stunning device."

"How do you know she had that?" Tony was a bit skeptical at the thought.

Anayu shrugged. "Smell."

"Uh... huh. You know you're not giving me much to go off here," Tony stated as he crossed the living room and threw himself onto one of the long couches there.

"We can talk about it later, Stark. Let's just all rest and get back some energy first."

"Yeah, yeah lover boy. Keep your pants on." Tony waved his hand up and down dismissively as he made a face and then left for his own room.

Anayu looked at Clint from her peripheral. "You should... Um." He made a coughing sound to try and get his sudden reaction towards her out. "Get some rest too." It was weird telling her what to do.

"And yourself?"

Clint looked at her and then back out towards the balcony as he answered. "I'll keep first watch. We don't have connections near this area."

Pensively, she looked at him and tilted her head. "Very well, I will stay nearby."

Quickly, he looked at her and answered. "You don't have to do that."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "That is correct." A mischievous smile danced on her lips, one he couldn't help but describe as a bit seductive; even with some blood still smeared on her face. "But I want to." There was really no arguing with her when she made up her mind.

Within a small amount of time the she-wolf had departed to freshen up from the earlier battle. She had returned quietly with a blanket draped around her shoulders and some pillows within her arms from the bedroom and couch.

Clint eyed her with a smile etched to the corner of his lips as she threw down a good eight pillows and made a make-shift bed. He was seated near the balcony looking out towards the busy streets below. He glanced at her again, wondering how she never felt the cold; meanwhile, he was dressed in a special S.H.I.E.L.D. material that helped keep his body temperature regulated.

Anayu plopped herself down onto the pillows, exposing her back to the cold air as she hugged one of the cotton materials close to her chest. Easily, she closed her eyes and fell into a light and comfortable rest near the hawk. Not only did he watch out for any suspicious activity, but he decided to indulge a little and gaze at her proudly. She proven Natasha and Tony wrong about her, but she'd saved his hide back there as well.

He couldn't help but look at her now that she was asleep, if only for a moment. The way her white hair moved and dried with the cold air. The way her muscles clenched and unclenched; even in her sleep she was prepared for an encounter. His thoughts fell lower as he gazed at the freshly healing wound and how withing a couple of more hours it would be completely gone. And yet, beneath it all, she was a very beautiful female...

Clint sighed and looked away.

XOXOXOXOX

_**A/N: **I really don't know if you are all really enjoying this as much as me~ Mostly because there **are** a lot of readers, but I'm getting barely any to no feedback here or on D.A. :'D Again, the 3 laws. I don't have a beta-reader. I don't own Marvel. I only own the plot and original characters. Thanks again for reading, and thank you to those that are following the story as well. Glad you all like it at least. Don't be shy though~ HAGD!_


End file.
